Sentai Hiro Bijuuranger
by DeathPaladin
Summary: Again, AU from Wave arc on. When Team 7's first encounter with Zabuza is interrupted by a demonic force, Naruto reveals a power greater than that of any bloodline, the power of the Sentai Squad Bijuurangers! 'May the Power protect us all...'


**Sentai Hiro BijuuRanger**

I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers/Super Sentai. This is a concept that I've had ever since I first found Power Rangers/Naruto crossovers. Again, AU from fight with Zabuza.

Naruto and Sasuke were preparing to aid Kakashi against Zabuza when a peculiar tune chimed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. (It's the sound Zordon used to contact the Rangers in MMPR, Zeo, Turbo)

Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Kakashi and Zabuza looked confused. Naruto looked annoyed.

It came again.

And again.

Finally Naruto sighed, pushed his sleeve up enough to reveal what appeared to be a wristwatch, brought it to his mouth and spoke into it. The others wondered if he'd lost his mind.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment."

To their surprise, a female voice answered him.

"You're about to be even busier. I'm picking up massive readings heading your way."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"How massive?"

A malevolent aura rolled across the clearing just as Naruto finished speaking.

"Oh. Never mind."

The voice spoke again.

"I've contacted the others. They're on their way. Think you can take it?"

"I'm with my squad. We're facing down an A-rank nukenin. What do you think?"

"Ah. Try to hold it off and keep them safe until the others arrive, then."

"Right. Red out."

Naruto looked at the sky and groaned.

"I just can't have a regular C-rank-turned-A-rank, can I? Noooo, I _HAVE_ to face _them_, too. Is it too much to ask to have a regular day for once? Is it?"

"What are you talking about, ba…"

Before Sakura could finish speaking, a virtual army of grey-and-black humanoid figures poured from the surrounding trees.

"Alright. Zabuza-san, you're going to want to release Kakashi-sensei. Right now we have bigger problems than our opposing missions."

He cracked his neck.

"It's only a few Kurojin. I can take them."

"Dobe, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It would take too long to explain at the moment. Besides, I have a feeling you'll be seeing for yourself soon enough."

Naruto charged at the beings he called Kurojin, leaping into the air and kicking two in the face.

There was a slight shockwave as the impact points gave off bursts of smoke, the two Kurojin being knocked onto their backs. They wriggled for a second before crumbling into black ash.

The other Kurojin swarmed at Naruto, who struck each one with enough force to destroy it.

The last one fell as Naruto flipped over its back and shot a spinning back fist to its chest.

"Hmmm. The leader typically shows up by now…" he mused. His eyes went wide as a girl about his age with her black hair in an oriental bun and wearing an oinin mask came flying out of the trees at them.

He leapt up and caught her, landing gently before flashing over to Zabuza.

"Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Haku…" Zabuza started.

"Z…Zabuza-sama! In the trees…some kind of demon…!" the girl called Haku choked out, before falling unconscious.

"Did she say demon…?" Sakura asked, scared.

In response to her question, an eight-foot-tall figure appeared, ripping up trees and throwing them out of its way. It really did resemble an Oni or Akuma, only its skin seemed to be composed of obsidian. It had no face, save for twin, burning red eyes with no visible iris or pupil, long, curving horns, no discernable gender, and muscles upon muscles.

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, well, well. Kokuyoseki. So your master decided to dust you off and take you out of storage, eh?"

The creature seemed to glare at Naruto, its voice a deep, grating rumble like rocks being ground down as it replied.

"**You shouldn't underestimate me, fox-boy. I've grown stronger since last time."**

It lifted its arms over its head.

"**Once I destroy you, the Crimson-Eyed Lord will restore my lost honor!"**

"You sound confident," Naruto mocked. "Can you back it up?"

"**Try me."**

Naruto nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza…make sure you don't interfere."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Kakashi demanded. "You can't fight something like this yourself!"

"You're wrong, sensei…I've been trained to fight those like him for most of my life."

He rushed forward, dropping low and rolling around to Kokuyoseki's back before executing a spinning, rising hook kick. The stone demon staggered forward before swinging a massive arm at the blonde. Naruto dodged effortlessly, using a back handspring to put some distance between himself and his foe. He pointed two fingers at Kokuyoseki.

"Yoko-bi."

A sphere of blue-green flame blasted forward, connecting with the stone behemoth and making it stagger back.

"**Heh. That tickled, kid."**

"So glad I amuse you," Naruto replied.

Kokuyoseki's reply was to swing its arms in a wide arc, several shards of obsidian flying at Naruto. A couple clipped his cheek. Naruto wiped the blood off with his thumb as the wounds healed before the eyes of his watching sensei, teammates, charge, and former opponent(s) (counting Haku).

"Nice trick. You have improved."

"**You think that was impressive? Watch…THIS!"**

The stone demon slammed a fist into the ground. Naruto raced forward as a wave of rock lifted Sakura off the ground and sent her flying. Naruto leapt into the air, catching her in mid-leap, but leaving himself open.

"**Heh. I knew you'd do that," **Kokuyoseki said smugly. **"Now DIE!"**

Another barrage of razor-sharp stones flew towards Naruto and Sakura, Naruto twisting in midair to shield her as much as he could.

Eight streaks of light, each one a different color, touched down in the clearing.

The rocks hit a wall of sand that had suddenly risen up in front of the blonde. Naruto landed and set Sakura down, making sure she was uninjured, before rising to his feet and giving the newcomers a grateful grin.

"Thanks, Gaara. I owe ya one."

One of the new arrivals, a boy around Naruto's age with crimson hair, sea-foam green eyes, an emotionless façade, a massive gourd strapped to his back, a Suna hitai-ate, and the kanji "Ai" on his forehead nodded.

"You're welcome, Uzumaki."

A girl with pastel green hair, red eyes, a short slit skirt, midriff top, and Taki headband gave a smarmy smirk.

"You weren't planning to start without us, were you, _sir_?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, well, you all took your sweet time, so…"

"Hey, Yo," a tall, bare-chested muscular black man with seven swords strapped to his back, a white Kumo headband, white-blonde hair and beard, and dark sunglasses put in, "This ain't no time to chat/We've got to beat this prat."

A blonde woman with her hair in a braided ponytail, dark eyes, fingerless gloves and forearm wraps, and a Kumo headband as well, face-palmed.

"Bii-sensei, how many times have we told you…don't try to rap? You suck. Really, you do."

The man called "Bii" pouted.

"That hurts, Yugito-chan. That really hurts."

A smaller boy with sandy-blonde hair down to his shoulders and amethyst eyes stepped between them. A staff with two hooks on the end, one end thicker than the other and sporting a pale green flower was slung across his back and a Kiri hitai-ate was attached to the front of his shirt.

"Come on, guys. No arguing, please?" he begged.

An older man, seemingly the oldest of the group, with hair the same color as Gaara's pulled into a spiky topknot-like thing, an Iwa hitai-ate attached to headgear of some kind, armor covering his chest and hips, a beard like Sandaime's and dark eyes nodded.

"Yukimaru-kun be right. This be no time for squabbling."

A thin man with black-brown hair covering one pale golden eye and carrying a bubble pipe nodded. Although his hitai-ate was not visible, Zabuza seemed to recognize him, if the muttered "Utakata…" was any indication.

The last of the group was a man, even taller than Bii, whose body was completely hidden by red armor with the appearance of striated muscle and a wide-brimmed rain hat, save for his orange eyes. His Iwa hitai-ate was visible on his forehead under the hat and he had what appeared to be a mushroom-shaped smokestack on his back.

"Can we get to this?" he rumbled, like a volcano.

Naruto nodded and pulled out what seemed to be a pair of red-rimmed sunglasses.

"Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" they echoed, also pulling out sunglasses of different colored rims. Bii removed the ones he was wearing.

"Then-and you have no idea how long I've wanted to say this-_IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!_"

"Demon Beast. Spirit, Unleashed," he stated calmly, slipping them over his eyes. The others repeated the phrase and followed suit.

A vortex of crimson, extremely potent chakra exploded around him, obscuring Naruto from view, the top taking the form of Kyuubi's head. Sand swirled around Gaara, forming the head of Shukaku, water around Yukimaru forming the Sanbi's head, blue-black flames formed Nibi's head around Yugito, lava formed Yonbi's head around Roushi, steam formed the Gobi's head around Han, and pale grey chakra, light green chakra, and black chakra formed the heads of Rokubi, Nanabi, and Hachibi around Utakata, Fu, and Kirabii. When it faded, they were completely transformed.

Naruto stood taller, roughly five-foot-six, clad in a bright red costume of what seemed to be spandex, showing off his now enhanced musculature, with bracers on either forearm, shoulder guards, and greaves, all a pale gold. A belt of the same color encircled his waist, with the buckle sporting a design like a fanged mouth. An insignia of a fox's head, so similar to the Kyuubi that Kakashi was momentarily startled, adorned the chest of the costume, and a red helmet, also sporting a fox-like design with a black visor where the "mouth" opened, covered his head.

Naruto took a pose.

"BijuuRanger One: Red Yoko Ranger!" he shouted.

The other's uniforms looked similar, only Gaara's was yellow, Yugito's was indigo (purple; the color between blue and violet), Yukimaru's was green, Roushi's was crimson, Han's was white, Utakata's was silver, Fu's was blue, and Kirabii's was black, and their helmets resembled their bijuu, with their bijuu's head on their chest.

"BijuuRanger Two: Black Ushi-Oni Ranger!"

"BijuuRanger Three: Blue Kabutomushi Ranger!"

"BijuRanger Four: Silver Namekuji Ranger!"

"BijuuRanger Five: White Irukauma Ranger!"

"BijuuRanger Six: Crimson Gorira Ranger!"

"BijuuRanger Seven: Green Kyodaigame Ranger!"

"BijuuRanger Eight: Indigo Bakenekomata Ranger!"

"BijuuRanger Nine: Yellow Shukaku Ranger!"

Kokuyoseki seemed wary.

"**Hmmm. I think I'm slightly outmatched here. This isn't over, Rangers!"** he shouted before sinking into the ground.

Naruto put his hands in the Ram seal.

'Power down," he stated.

With a shattering sound, he returned to normal. The others followed suit.

"Well…" Naruto started, looking at his team and scratching his head sheepishly, "I suppose you want an explanation?"

"Damn right, baka!" Sakura shouted. "What the hell…ulp!"

She was cut off as Fu grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her closer to the Taki jinchuuriki's face.

"Listen, you little bitch," she snarled, the Nanabi's chakra leaking out. "Do _not_ speak to Naruto-niisama like that, do you understand me?"

"Fu! That's enough," Naruto shouted.

"But…but niisama…"

"Stand down, _nana_," Naruto said dangerously. Fu gulped and released Sakura. It was never a good sign when Naruto used her rank to address her.

Naruto brought the wrist-comm. up to his mouth.

"Control, transport us to base-plus six extra."

"Hai!"

With ten flashes of multi-colored light, they were gone.

Translation:

Kokuyoseki-Obsidian


End file.
